Chinook
Chinook is a male Parasaurolophus walkeri. A bit of a contrast to most of his species, Chinook prefers living apart from the mega herd that dominates the game trail. He prefers eating alone and not having to deal with the noisy company of the herd that the jungle provides. The growth of his tail was stunted at a younger age in an attack by a hungry Tyrannosaurus rex. He survived the attack by pure luck, and flaunts his stunted tail as a badge of honor Before The Legend Before the attack that defined Chinook, he was nothing more than an ordinary Parasaurolophus. A walking orchestra that filled the game trail with beautiful sounds. The songs of the animals were a stark contrast to the violent and brief sounds of slaughter that took place. The day of the attack felt no different except for the weather. Dark skies and a cool breeze rustled through the treeline, occasionally causing heads to rise and scan for threats. With the breeze blowing the trees and the smell of the herd filling his nose, Chinook could hardly smell anything aside from the stench of herbivores. The lurking juvenile Tyrannosaurus in the brush nearby was unnoticed and her prey was alone, aside from a nearby Styracosaurus. There was the risk of being noticed by the animal, but she couldn't wait anymore to eat. The attack came suddenly. A loud bellow from the woods and the predator bolted after Chinook. He raised his head and turned his head around to see the oncoming carnivore before running. The jaw bristled with saliva covered ivory fangs as the predator ran after Chinook. The fern in his mouth fell to the ground and he took off, but it was too late. With a CRUNCH the Tyrannosaurus sunk her teeth into the herbivore's tail. Hot blood spilled out onto the grass and Chinook fell to his feet as the predator yanked him down. A heavy foot pressed down onto Chinook's flank and began to sink into his flesh. The three claws of the theropod slashed into his side and spilled out more blood. The rex roared triumphantly over him before she moved in for the kill. Suddenly, she was knocked away. The Styracosaurus had charged her and made a hit with her side. Aside from being upset with the noise, the animal also saw the rex as a threat to itself. She fell to the ground with a thud, crashing down on her side. The Styracosaurus stepped back as the beast attempted to right herself, only to charge and pierce her eye with his horn. A hideous scream filled the air and the great predator was slain. Chinook had took a nasty hit, but he would have one hell of a story for the chicks! He pulled himself up from the ground in pain and slinked bac into the herd. Safety in numbers for now. Current Life Chinook is known, but not very respected. His pride and his willingness to leave the herd at random have shown him as an unreliable herd mate at best, and at worst, a renegade. He prefers to eat the exotic plants of the jungle compared to deal with the hassles and risks of the herd life. He holds a great respect for Fernbeak and all ceratopians however, especially the individual who saved his life. He returned to the Game Trail briefly before Clarissa hit.